


To Tell the Truth

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Firsts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Topping from the Bottom, Truth Serum, Wincest - Freeform, mention of panties fetish, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing a witch Dean finds some truth serum and thinks he is just going to get a good laugh getting Sam to spill some of his secrets...only he accidentally slips some into his own drink too. (mostly sexual content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell the Truth

Sam struck a match and tossed it in the shallow grave he had just dug. After a week of chasing down an evil hoodoo witch that was sabotaging people all over the French quarter of New Orleans, they finally ganked her. Sam was salting and burning the body in the woods behind the small shack she had been camped out in, while Dean was inside making sure nothing was left behind that could be traced back to them. Sam watched the body burst into flames, he wanted to make sure she completely burned so they would finally be done with the job.

Dean was just about to join Sam outside when he passed a cabinet and something caught his eye. He moved a few things around and started inspecting a small purple bottle. The inscription on the bottle read 'Truth Serum'. A grin spread across Dean's face. He knew most of this stuff probably did not work, it was probably something the witch had used to con tourists or something. Dean remembered reading something in his dad's journal about truth serum. It was harmless, but it supposedly revealed all of a person's deepest secrets and desires. There was more than a few things he had always wanted to know about his brother, and even if it didn't work there was no harm in slipping a little in his drink. On the off chance it did work, he might get a good laugh. Or maybe even get a little lucky and get something he had always wanted.

Dean slipped the bottle into his pocket and headed out to see what was taking Sam so long. Sam was loading everything back into the Impala when Dean walked up. Sam seemed to have everything under control so Dean got in the car and started it up, sighing as Sam took forever as usual to get in. Dean rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"C'mon Sammy, stop taking your sweet ass time. Let's get going so we can get back to the motel."

Sam grumbled under his breath and slammed the trunk closed. Dean gave him a dirty look as he got in and shut the door, slamming it even harder.

"Hey dickwad, don't fucking slam the door like that. Such a little bitch."

"Shut up, jerk. What's your big fucking hurry anyway? Can't wait to go off to the bar and scam some girl into sleeping with you?"

"Nah, figured I'd hang out with my brother tonight. We can get drunk and just kick back. Too tired to put all the effort in to find a decent piece of ass, and besides I don't have to scam anyone they throw themselves at me."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pulled onto the main road, heading back to the motel. Sam noticed that Dean was strangely quiet, but didn't say anything because it was pretty rare to have a few moments of peace and quiet. Dean was starting to make a mental list of things he wanted to ask Sam if the truth serum happened to work. As soon as Dean pulled in front of the room he quickly turned the Impala off and jumped out. 

"I call first shower."

"What are you, twelve?" When Dean didn't respond Sam laughed. "Oh right, you aren't going out tonight, so I guess you gotta jerk off in the shower."

Dean ignored him and hurried into the motel room, not even bothering to waste the time to give Sam a smart ass response. He could hardly wait to try the truth serum and he figured if he got first shower he could get it all set up while Sam was taking his. Dean took the quickest shower of his life, he was kind of looking forward to seeing what he could get Sam to admit to and he prayed that it actually worked. It had been a long boring week with nothing but dead end leads and working their asses off and he needed to just have a little fun and get a good laugh.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom he noticed that Sam was looking intently at something on his computer. Dean tried to act normal, pretending he was putting his things back in his bag when Sam finally got up and went into the bathroom. As soon as Dean heard the water start running he poured out two glasses of whiskey. He pulled the tiny bottle out of his pocket and squirted a few drops into one of the glasses. He thought he heard the bathroom door open so he quickly concealed the bottle in his hand and turned around. The door was still closed, so he figured that it must have been someone in the room next to them. Dean wondered if he had put enough in. He frowned, not remembering if he had dropped the liquid into the glass on the right or the left. He was pretty sure it was the one on the left. Almost pretty sure. He shrugged and added a few more to the glass on the left. He would just wait and see if Sam started spouting out truths before he drank out of his.

Dean took a drink out of the bottle and took it and the two glasses over to the couch and sat down, setting them on the coffee table. Dean sat back, putting his feet up on the table and flipping the TV on. He thought of what he could ask his brother to test out the serum and see if it was working before he dove in and got to the good stuff. He was trying to think of something that Sam normally would lie about. Sam was taking a long shower, Dean chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what was taking him so long.

Dean let out a long breath, he was bored out of his mind. He noticed Sam's computer on the edge of the table and grabbed it. He remembered that Sam had been pretty absorbed in whatever it was he had been looking at when Dean had come out of the bathroom. Dean hoped it was not another case, he wanted to just take a few days off. He pulled up the internet and clicked on the history, taking a swig of whiskey as he waited for it to load. He saw an interesting looking link and wished he had not been swallowing down the whiskey when it popped up because what he saw made him choke. 

Dean coughed, his throat burning. He took a few slow drinks of whiskey to numb his throat and set the bottle down. Sam had been looking at panties. Not girls in panties or porn or anything like that. Fucking panties you can order in men's sizes.  _Yahtzee_. Dean thought to himself, this would be a perfect test to see if the truth serum actually worked.

Dean heard the water turn off, so he quickly shut the computer and tried to get a few good laughs out of his system. He had to try to keep a straight face, at least at first. When Sam finally came out of the bathroom, Dean was about to climb the fucking walls from the anticipation of what Sam might actually admit to. He wished his brother was not so fucking slow, he was taking his time brushing his hair like a damn girl and folding his clothes before putting them back in his bag. Dean was wondering why anyone would fold dirty clothes, or any clothes for that matter when Sam finally walked over and sat down next to him. 

Dean figured he should ease into things, not going right for deep dark secrets right away. He was struggling to think about what he should ask Sam first. He picked up his glass and motioned to the other one.

"Figured we'd have a little drink, celebrate finally ganking that bitch."

Sam picked up the other glass and took a slow sip. Dean waited a few seconds, not sure how long it needed to take effect. He figured he would test the waters with something random that he knew Sam would probably lie about, Dean almost always knew when Sam was lying.

"So Sammy, have you seen my Zippo? That gold one I always use?"

Sam took another small sip of his drink, avoiding his brother's eyes. "Uh, nope. Haven't seen it. You probably lost it or something."

Dean knew Sam was lying because he distinctly remembered letting Sam use it on the case before this one. He suspected that Sam had dropped it in when burning the body. Dean hoped that the serum would start working and figured it just took a few minutes for it to take effect. He wanted to take a drink but just in case it was not the right glass he waited for Sam to finish his drink.

After several minutes Dean was getting tired of waiting so he took a deep breath and prayed he did not bust out laughing while asking Sam his next question.

"Hey Sammy...what do you um, think about..." Dean sucked in a deep breath, "... _panties_?"

Sam eyed his brother, not exactly sure what he was asking him. "Uhh, what? Like do I have a thing for girls in panties? Don't all girls wear panties?"

Dean bit down on his lip hard, If Sam really did have a thing for wearing panties, then Sam had just called himself a girl. Dean coughed, trying to cover up his laugh. He cleared his throat. "Oh you know...not the girl as much as the panties themselves. All silky and soft...you like running your finger over 'em? I mean do you like how they feel or just the feeling of the girl gettin' all wet through 'em?"

Dean noticed Sam shifting. Dean suddenly had a thought that had him instantly hard. Was Sam wearing panties right now? Maybe he should change the subject before he got a full blown raging hard on, but now he was dying to know.

"I guess, I mean I don't really think about a girl in them that much..." Sam finished his drink. He blinked a few times then turned to Dean. "Unless I'm wearing them, then yeah I love how they feel."

Sam paused, his eyes growing large. He looked and Dean and turned red then grabbed the bottle of whiskey and quickly gulped some down. 

Dean chuckled and chugged his drink down, obviously Sam had gotten the right one.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The thought of Sam wearing panties was turning him on way more than it should. He thought he was just going to get a good laugh out of this, now he was so fucking horny and dying to know what other kinks his brother had. As much as he wanted to know more about Sam's little panties fetish he had to change the subject because it was making him so incredibly horny thinking about his brother wearing panties, which made him imagine fucking his brother while he was wearing panties. 

He glanced at his brother and noticed his pupils were huge. A smile slowly spread across Dean's face. Sam was such a prude he would never admit he was jerking off. 

"You took a long enough shower. Have fun playing with yourself?"

"It was ok, it would be better if...you..." 

Sam was looking down at the ground. "I-I...shut up Dean you jerk off all the time. You're worse than a fucking dog in heat. If you're not humping anything with a pulse, you're jacking off like ten times a day."

"Sometimes more. Especially when you're wearing those jeans." Dean clapped his hand over his mouth.  _Shit._ He knew he should not have added the extra drops in when he wasn't sure which one was the right one. It was so weird, it had just flown right out of his mouth.

Sam seemed to be thinking something over, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You look good as fuck in the ones you were wearing today, well you look good as fuck in everything. But damn, when you dropped your gun earlier and bent over to get it... _holy shit_ , I thought I was going to cream my pants."

Dean was surprised that Sam did not seem to care that he was admitting all of this. Dean had ignored the overwhelming desire to be with his brother for a majority of his life. He needed to keep his mouth shut because now that Sam was openly admitting things Dean knew if anything else was said he would not be able to stop himself from making a move, and once he started he would never be able to stop until he finally got what he had always wanted. He couldn't do that to his brother, as bad as he wanted to. Dean knew it was what Sam truly wanted, seeing as he was strung out on truth serum, but it was the potion that had caused him to admit it and he would only do something if he knew it was what Sam really wanted and had made the decision while in his right mind. There was also no telling how Sam would react once the potion wore off.

Dean looked over at Sam, he wished they could just take things further. It drove him completely insane to want something so bad and to be so close but never get it. It sucked that it took a freaking potion to get them to admit things like this to each other.

"Don't look at me like that, Dean."

Dean blinked, he wasn't aware that he had been looking at Sam any certain way. "Huh? Like what?"

"All sexy and seductive. You drive me fucking nuts Dean. If you're gonna look at me like that you should.....ugh you just make me so fucking horny all the time."

Dean had been taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. When he heard what Sam had said he started choking. Dean bit the inside of his mouth, trying to keep it closed. This had backfired, as usual. Not only had he accidentally drugged them both but now they were saying shit they had hidden from each other most of their lives. Dean really hoped Sam would forget anything he was about to say, he prayed he did not ask him any questions, but it seemed like even if a question wasn't asked that whatever was on your mind, the truth serum forced it out.

Sam squinted up at Dean. "You know, I don't know why I was ever afraid to tell you this....well I guess I do. I thought you'd get really pissed but listen..."

Dean nodded slightly, encouraging Sam to go on. Fuck it, if he wanted to keep talking Dean would let him. It wasn't like Dean was pushing him with questions like he had planned. This was getting pretty interesting. Dean's dick thought so too, it was growing harder with each word out of Sam's mouth.

"You're fucking hot Dean."

Dean felt his face getting flushed. Sam was waiting for a response, wondering if Dean was going to get mad.

"Yeah, I stare at myself in the mirror sometimes." Dean cursed under his breath. "But I mean, shit....look at you Sam. I mean you are  _my_  brother, so you're hot as fuck too."

"I-I mean you're like...fucking sexy. You're a fucking wet dream of a brother you know that?"

Dean closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the couch. This was going to hell fast. He should just get up and go to bed or something before he admitted something he did not want Sam to know or before things went too far. Dean got up but felt Sam grasp his wrist. He looked down at his brother, he had a goofy grin plastered across his face. Sam jerked Dean closer and put a hand on his hip and spun him around. He grabbed his ass and gave it a firm squeeze then pulled Dean back on the couch.

"Always wanted to grab that tight perky ass of yours."

Even though Dean knew he was strong enough not to be overpowered easily by his brother, it was like the potion not only forced him to admit things but it was like it was also contorting his actions. It had taken so much to stand up the first time and now that he was back on the couch and Sam was touching him it felt like he was glued to that spot. It was almost like the damn truth serum knew what his body really wanted, to stay and let this happen.

Sam slid his hand under Dean and felt his ass again. "God damn Dean, perfect fucking ass." 

Dean forced himself to move over a little, but Sam just scooted closer. Sam put a hand on Dean's thigh and slowly slid his hand up his brother's muscular leg then brushed his palm over Dean's fully erect cock. Dean shoved Sam's hand away and tried getting up, but Sam pushed him down and firmly pressed down on Dean's shoulders. "Stay here...please?"

Dean tried not looking directly at Sam. He knew if he looked into his brother's beautiful hazel eyes that Sam would be giving him those damn sad puppy dog eyes that got him every time, they always made him give in and give Sam what he wanted. Dean shook his head and was just about to get up when Sam jerked his head over to look at him.

Dean could almost feel his heart melting and his last ounce of control breaking. "Damn it with the eyes Sammy. Ugh fine. Whatever just...stay on your side of the couch."

"I can't."

Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey and took several large drinks. He was thinking about how he was so going back to Hell for this one. He not only drugged his brother with some stupid truth serum, and stupidly done it to himself too, but now he was not even attempting to stop his brother from saying or doing things he knew he might regret later.

Sam smiled and took the bottle of whiskey out of Dean's hand, taking a slow drink. "So Dean...have you ever thought about....you know...."

Dean tried not to pay attention to what Sam was asking him. He turned and focused on the TV, reaching out and taking the bottle from Sam, taking a long drink. But he heard the rest of Sam's question anyway.

"...hooking up?"

Dean tried thinking of ways to avoid the truth, Sam said hooking up not hooking up with him so Dean replied, "You know I always think about sex. I'm like a fucking sex addict. Always fucking horny." Damn he didn't mean to say it like that. Fucking witch brew, but it was true Dean always had sex on his mind but lately he was always fantasizing about being with his brother.

"Well yeah, I know that. You're kinda a slut sometimes. I mean....with uh, with me...I wish you'd be my slut, Dean...because I really want to be yours."

Dean pressed his lips together as tight as he could so he could not respond. Even though he was biting down on his lip and his answer was muffled he felt his head nodding vigorously up and down. Dean scrubbed his hand across his face and laid back against the couch, slouching down far into the cushion. Why was he always getting himself in these stupid messes? He really needed to stop messing around, he was so screwed right now.

He risked a glance over at Sam. Sam was flushed a deep red. Sam peeked up at Dean and their eyes met. Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you right now?"

Dean bit his lip hard as he felt his head start to nod and his hand shoot up to Sam's face and jerk it towards his. His lips immediately met Sam's lips because Sam was leaning in to kiss Dean at the exact same time. It all happened so fast, it was like a total blur. Before he even realized what he was doing, Dean was pushing Sam back and laying over him, his tongue greedily making it's way into Sam's mouth, swirling around and tracing every inch. Sam had Dean's shirt balled up in his fist and tugged it hard. Dean was running his hand thought Sam's long hair, grabbing handfuls as he deepened the kiss and rocked into his brother. Both of them were moaning into each other's mouth and running their hands down each other's body, groping each other like they were with the last fuckable thing on Earth and could not get enough. They couldn't get enough because they both wanted to touch and kiss and suck every inch of each other, they had desperately wanted this since hitting puberty and the build up of so many years of sexual tension full of want, need and desperation made finally getting it like an explosion of passion and desire.

Sam pushed up on Dean and jerked his shirt over his head. He ran his hand down Dean's chest, tracing a finger over his matching tattoo and nipples, digging his fingers into his firm pec muscles then pulled him back down for another deep passionate kiss, spreading his legs further apart so Dean was pressed tightly against his cock. Dean shifted, loving the feeling of his hard cock rubbing harder against Sam's. They both moaned and started pushing into each other harder. Dean leaned back and pulled Sam up enough to jerk his shirt over his head. Sam pulled him back down and clutched him close. He felt Dean pressing his lips against his neck and gasped as he sucked down hard then licked a trail up to his ear, grazing his teeth across. Sam gasped and pushed harder into Dean, his breathing quickening along with Dean's, which was tearing across Sam's neck like a flame where he had just licked. 

Dean couldn't take his lips off of his brother, he wanted to kiss and suck on his entire body. He pulled back and looked at Sam, not giving a fuck anymore that everything both of them was thinking was flying right out of their mouths. He wanted Sam bad and wanted him to know just how much he wanted him and how fucking hot and sexy the thought he was.

"Damn you're so fucking sexy Sammy. Want you so damn bad."

"Oh god Dean, I've wanted you since...I don't even remember when. Think about you all the fucking time." Sam pulled Dean into a kiss, he could not get enough of feeling his brother's beautiful full lips on his, he wanted to feel them all over his entire body, but he also wanted to do the same to Dean. "So fucking hot Dean, god I want you so fucking bad."

Dean moved to suck down on Sam's nipples but Sam jerked Dean's head up to give him a kiss. Dean felt Sam slide his hand down the back of his pants and squeeze his ass. Dean felt himself thrusting harder into Sam, it was like his body was taking over and doing everything he had always wanted to do to his brother. Dean started pressing quick kisses down Sam's neck and collarbone, biting down on his shoulder. Sam groaned and curled his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Dean," Sam moaned. "Every time I look at you I think about how bad I want this. Never wanted something so bad in my life."

Dean hummed an agreement against the base of Sam's neck as he continued to suck down, a faint purple bruise appearing on Sam's neck. Sam was squirming under him, gasping and moaning while thrusting up into him hard as he started raking his fingers down Dean's back with one hand and roughly grabbing fistfuls of hair with the other.

"Ohh yeah Dean mark me up. Let everyone know I belong to you."

Dean moaned and thrust his hips harder into Sam. Dean jumped up and pulled Sam off of the couch, dragging him over to the bed. He pushed Sam down but Sam sat right back up. Sam pulled Dean close and started unbuckling his belt, running his hand down the fly of Dean's jeans, across the large bulge stretching out the denim.

"First, I want to suck your big fucking cock. Every time I see your sexy ass in these damn tight jeans I get hard as fuck. You always look hard as fuck too. Why is that Dean?"

Dean let out a deep breath. it wasn't like he was admitting as much as Sam was, and it wasn't like he had a choice because it would come out anyway. He figured if Sam gave him head he would not be able to ask him anymore questions. "Because every time I look at you my dick gets so fucking hard I can barely stand it. You're so fucking hot, god you make me so fucking horny all the damn time. You're making my dick fucking throb right now."

Sam grinned and licked the front of Dean's jeans. "Want me to blow you?"

 _"Fuck yes_."

Dean reached down and unzipped his jeans, he barely had the zipper down when Sam jerked them down his legs. Dean stepped out of them as Sam shoved his boxers down too. Sam ran his hands down Dean's ass, squeezing both ass cheeks firmly and pulling Dean closer. He ran his hands over his hips and down his thighs. He couldn't take his eyes off of his brothers's huge erection curved up against his perfect six-pack abs. 

"I could tell it was big but shit...fucking _gorgeous_." Sam licked a stripe up Dean's dick and lapped up beads of precome as he muttered, "Big, thick gorgeous cock." 

Dean closed his eyes, groaning as Sam sucked down on the head of his cock, dragging his tongue into his slit and roughly licking up the entire length.

"Ohhh fuck Sammy. Fuck I want-" Dean paused and moaned as Sam swallowed him down in one quick motion. He grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and thrust into the wet heat."Wanna fuck you _so_ bad. Then I want you to fuck me and... ohhh  _shit_  that feels so fucking good."

Sam was moaning as he listened to Dean. Every time he moaned he sent a vibration across Dean's dick, getting a loud groan out of him. Sam pulled off and jerked his fist up and down, he looked up at Dean and said, "Will you fuck me Dean? Right now, because I don't think I can wait anymore. I've wanted you to for-"

Dean couldn't wait anymore either, he always fantasized about his brother blowing him several times a day but he thought about fucking him every second of the day. He almost lost it when Sam told him how bad be wanted it too. He pushed Sam back, kissing him hard as he undid Sam's jeans and slid them and his boxers off. He maneuvered them up the bed, his lips never leaving Sam's. Dean pulled away from Sam and pushed him back. He made a trail down his chest, kissing and sucking down to his nipples. He flicked them hard with his tongue and bit down on them. He pushed Sam's legs further apart as he teased a finger down his balls and over his ass. Dean was just starting to suck Sam's dick when he started whining.

"De... _pleaseee_."

"Don't want me to suck your big cock first? I've always wanted to give you head."

"Later...I-I can't wait for you to be in me Dean. I think about it all the damn time. It consumes my every thought. Think about your lips on me, and you sucking on my dick with those beautiful fucking lips but shit Dean I always always _always_ think about what it will be like if you finally gave in and fucked me." 

Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips. He kissed him several more times, each one building more and more heat until Sam pulled away flushed and flustered. Dean kissed Sam's forehead and looked into his eyes as he whispered, "You're the only thing that is ever on my mind Sammy. I'll give you whatever you want, how ever you want it baby."

"Dean," Sam moaned breathlessly. He grabbed Dean's face and jammed their lips together, kissing him hard. "I want it hard."

Dean moaned against Sam's lips and kissed him once more as he ran his hands down Sam's thighs and spread his legs wide apart. He picked Sam's hips up and angled his long slender calves over his shoulders. Dean traced a finger over Sam's puckered pink hole, feeling his dick throbbing harder than ever. He was aching to be in Sam but he could not tear his eyes off of his hot brother all spread out and desperately wanting to have sex. 

"So beautiful." He looked up at Sam's face and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. "God Sammy you're the most beautiful thing I've ever fucking seen. Especially all spread out and ready....fuck."

Dean kissed Sam's thighs and ran his hands gently up and down the soft skin as he pressed his mouth over Sam's rim and gently teased his tongue around.

"Damn De, never thought you'd be all...what's the word? Sensual? The way you kiss oh my god... and Ah! Oh god Dean...uhhh want you so fucking bad. I need it more than anything."

Dean worked a finger in under his tongue as Sam hummed happily, rocking into Dean. By the time Dean had three fingers in his brother's ass he had to pull back and just let him fuck himself on his fingers. Sam was pushing down hard, moaning, panting, yelling and gasping. "Dean...please god just fuck me before I fucking go insane."

Dean eased his thrusts and knelt between Sam's legs. He pushed his legs apart further and teased his cock over Sam's rim. Sam opened his legs up more, moving them off of Dean's shoulders. Dean pressed them higher, gripping one of them tight as he guided himself in. When he felt resistance he circled his hips until he felt Sam open up. As soon as he felt himself push past the ring of muscle that had been holding him back they both let out a load moan. Sam pulled Dean down over him, as Dean pushed Sam's thighs with him so Sam was nearly folded in half. 

Dean gripped Sam's thighs tight as he thrust harder into Sam. "Ohhhh fuck Sammy. So fucking tight. God damn I've never had anything feel this fucking incredible. Son of a bitch I never want to stop."

"Don't. God I could let you fuck me forever, Dean." 

Dean started grunting as he rocked his hips into Sam faster and harder. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Sam ran his hands down Dean's chest and tugged hard on his nipples, pinching down until his fingers hurt. The more noise Dean made, the harder Sam tweaked his nipples. Sam was loving the deep sexy moans and grunts flying out of his mouth, and the faces he was making were enough to make him come untouched. 

"Shit Dean you look so unbelievably fucking sexy right now." Sam pushed up on Dean's chest to get him to move back a little. Sam leaned up, watching Dean's huge cock plunge into him and stretch him out. "Ohhh god you look so damn hot fucking me."

Sam pulled Dean's face to his and kissed him hard. Dean's eyes flew open, staring right into Sam's. "Oh god baby I-" Dean's voice was shaky and strained, his thrusts were becoming erratic and he knew he was close. He knelt up and pounded into Sam as hard as he could, lifting his hips and pulling him into every thrust.

"Dean..ohhh fuck De, it's so fucking good." Sam was panting, suddenly he felt a surge of white hot pleasure. "Ohhh fuck just like that."

Sam screamed out Dean's name as his brother's cock thrust into his prostate just right. Sam felt his spine tingling, his toes curling and his balls rising up. He started shuddering so Dean wrapped his fist around his cock and started thrusting, twisting his wrist in a quick motion as he pushed Sam's thighs up higher. Dean rocked his hips into Sam as hard and fast as he could, thrusting so deep into his brother they both were screaming out at the pure indescribable pleasure. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam sloppily, unable to meet his lips perfectly but he had to have them on his.

"Love you Sammy," Dean whispered and that was when Sam totally fucking lost it. He spasmed into the most amazing orgasm as Dean's fist pumped the come out of him while he pummeled into his ass,  repeatedly hitting his prostate and sending the most amazing wave of pleasure through his entire body. Dean felt Sam clench down on him so hard it took his breath away. He gasped and came, jerking his hips into Sam until they both had the best orgasm of their lives. 

Dean collapsed next to Sam. Sam looked over, and ran his hand down Dean's jaw. Dean turned to look at him and smiled.

" God De, I love you too. So fucking much. You look..."

"Fucked out?"

"So fucking gorgeous."

"You do too baby."

Dean pulled Sam over and kissed him. He was so glad he had dumped that stupid potion into their drinks. He decided not to tell Sam, he wanted him to think it happened on it's own. Really it did, it just helped them admit their feelings they had hid for so long.

Sam pushed Dean's legs apart and ran his finger over Dean's asshole. 

"You're seriously going to let me do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured..."

Dean waited, but Sam didn't finish what he was going to say. The truth serum must have worn off. Dean didn't care. He was actually glad it had because that meant at least some of what Sam had been saying he had wanted to say on his own.

Dean pulled Sam onto his chest and kissed him hard and deep. "Of course I want you to do me...unless you don't want-"

Sam cut Dean off with a rough kiss, a growl escaping his lips as he moved to start sucking on Dean's neck.

Dean laughed softly, "I'm guessing that means that you do want to."

Sam moaned a load agreement into Dean's neck as he moved to suck another hickey next to the one he had just made. Dean could feel that his brother was already fully erect , and he was pressing hard into his equally hard cock.

"Mmm fuck Sammy. Want you to fuck me all rough and hard so fucking bad...."

Sam eased the tip of his finger into Dean, kissing down his neck and sucking down until another bruise formed. Dean was pushing down on him so he slid his finger in all the way. Dean let out a breath and started pushing down harder so Sam slid another finger in. After he circled his fingers and felt Dean open up he slid another finger in. Dean was bouncing up and down hard on his fingers, moaning and panting.

"Ugh...fuck....fuck Sam..." Dean gasped as Sam massaged his fingers over his prostate. Dean was grunting and fucking himself down hard, Sam tried to push up at the same time but Dean was pushing too hard. Sam eased his pinky in under his other fingers and Dean screamed out. "Fuck....oh god....fuck fuck fuck."

Sam thrust in harder, he could not get enough of it, seeing Dean fuck himself on his fingers was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The noises alone were making his dick ache to be in him. Dean groaned, Sam was in him so deep and he had never imagined it would feel that good. He wanted Sam to just fuck him already but it was feeling so good he couldn't get the words out. "Fu...uh...ck......ohhhh." Dean choked out, "NOW."

Sam slowed his thrusts down, Dean's head fell back and he let out a long breath. "Fuck if your fingers felt that good....holy shit. Fuck me Sammy please... god damn I can't wait anymore."

Sam smiled and was about to kneel between Dean's legs when he rolled over on his stomach. Sam scoffed, "I wanted to be able to look at you damn it."

"You can look at me later I want you as deep as you can go."

Dean spread his legs out wide, and as soon as Sam saw how hot he looked he didn't argue at all. He ran his finger down Dean's ass, wiping a little drool off of the corner of his mouth. 

Dean sighed impatiently, pushing his ass out more. "C'mon Sammy fuck. You fucking work me up like that then make me fucking wait...I-I can't"

Sam slowly guided himself in, putting a hand on Dean's hip to stop him from pushing back.

"Damn De, you want it bad huh?"

"Ya think?"

Sam started rocking his hips into Dean, and as soon as Dean opened up all the way he was pushing back hard. Sam was having a hard time keeping a rhythm with Dean slamming into him so he pulled Dean back with him until he was laying flat and Dean was riding him reverse cowboy. The instant Sam laid back Dean started bouncing around wildly on his cock. Sam moaned, it felt so incredible, he wanted to thrust into him but at that moment it felt so damn good he could not move. He settled on watching Dean ride him hard, his sexy ass bouncing up and down on him and stretching around his cock.

"Jesus fucking Christ De....hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

"Must not be doing it right if you can still talk. I wanna hear you scream."

Dean leaned forward and gripped Sam's thighs hard, rolling his hips then slowly pulling himself up off of Sam's cock then slamming down. The second time he did it he stayed on Sam's cock and rocked back and forth, it felt so amazing having his brother's cock fill him up and push hard against his prostate. Dean liked it better hard and rough so he went back to riding Sam as hard and fast as he could. Sam seemed to love it too because he was screaming out each time Dean bucked his hips. He felt Sam grip his hips tight and start pushing in to meet his thrusts.

"Dean! Oh fuck...oh god...ohhhh shit."

"Love it don't you Sammy? Fuck I do....oh god damn it feels so fucking good to have your big fucking dick in me. _Fuck_."

Sam prayed he would last a little longer, the feeling of Dean riding him hard was incredible on it's own but watching was even better. Dean reached down and rolled Sam's balls along with his, he heard Sam gasp then felt Sam sat up, pressing tight against his back.

The feeling of Sam pressed tight against him was incredible, Dean groaned and ran his hand down Sam's face, he jerked his head over and kissed him hard. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, relishing the feeling of being so close.

"Ohhhh _FUCK_ Sammmy. Mmmmm oh fuck so fucking good." 

"God Dean... _shit_....I've never felt so amazing in my life."

Sam kissed up Dean's spine and sucked down on his neck. He ran his hands over his nipples and thrust into him harder. Dean gasped and threw his head back, leaning hard into Sam. He was choking out curses and moans between clenched teeth, biting his lip so hard it was bleeding to keep from screaming out at the pleasure coursing through his body as his brothers cock plunged into his prostate hard. Sam slid his hand over Dean's cock and thrust his fist up it hard and fast, biting down on his shoulder. Dean was grunting and gasping, rolling his hips and bucking down as hard as he could. He reached back and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, jerking his head over and giving him sloppy kisses as he started coming. He moaned into Sam's mouth, pulling away as a load groan slipped out of his lips.

Sam took one look at Dean's bitten lips, fuller than ever, his hooded fucked out eyes and felt his stomach clench. He looked more gorgeous than ever and he had barely come down from the orgasm Dean had given him when he fucked him, now that he rode him so hard he was shuddering and screaming out as he started climaxing hard. Dean was clamped down on his cock like a vice, come churning out of Sam into his brother's ass as they both thrust erratically into each other.

Sam fell back, bringing Dean with him. He rolled them on to their sides and kissed Dean's neck. Dean ran his hand down Sam's face. He caressed his jaw and smoothed his fingers through his hair. Sam nuzzled his nose up Dean's neck and behind his ear. He heard him moan his name softly. Dean turned around and pulled Sam into a slow, sensual kiss. His brother as always constantly surprised him. One minute he was fucking him hard and rough and the next he was being so passionate and gentle it was mind blowing. Sam had no idea how any of this happened. He had wanted it for so long, and he didn't really care how or why they finally admitted this he was just glad it finally happened and prayed it would never stop.

"So I was thinking...maybe some time you'll let me do you while you wear a pair of panties."

Sam felt his cheeks flame. "Wh-How do..."

Dean figured Sam did not realize that he had admitted to it. He didn't want to explain everything so he figured he's just play it off. He caught Sam in a kiss. "Just something that popped into my head...thought it would be hot as fuck."

 Sam grinned, "So do I get to do that to you too then?"

 _"Hell no,_ but I'm sure we'll figure out something kinky for you to do. Tie me up or something...but I don't do panties. Well, I'll do _you_ in panties but-"

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's to get him to stop taking. "I'll be right back."

Sam got up and dug around in his duffel bag. When Dean saw the blue satin panties his dick was instantly hard. Maybe the truth wasn't such a bad thing after all.

 


End file.
